Gorilla's Fortune
by Jlk9506
Summary: Della Street hid her fortune from Perry Mason but he found it... what then? Chapter 4 posted so this story is complete... at least for now. Massive shout out to two of my favorite people. Thank you DNPLC and startwriting for your encouragement, support, time, suggestions... and thanks to all who read and reviewed.
1. Chapter 1

Gorilla's Fortune

Disclaimer – I don't own them or make any money from them.

What might have happened in the years after Perry Mason tucked his beautiful secretary's fortune into the corner of his wallet...

Chapter One

(The following excerpt - until noted - comes from The Case of The Grinning Gorilla by Erle Stanley Gardner. The first section is from approximately page 125 of my pdf edition and the end section is the last of the book.)

The Chinese waiter brought back a big pot of tea. "Best kind," he said. "Ooh Loong cha." He gave them fresh teacups and a bowl of rice cakes.

Mason extended the bowl to Della Street. She took one, broke it open, read the fortune, smiled, folded the little printed slip of paper and started to put it in her purse.

"Hey, wait a minute," Mason said.

She shook her head.

"Why, Della, "Perry Mason said, "You don't ordinarily keep things from me."

"This one I have to."

"Why?"

"I am sorry, Chief." She colored furiously. "It wouldn't have been so bad if I had passed it over to you right at the time, but now it would be – out of the question."

She opened her purse, took out a coin purse and placed the folded slip of paper with its printed message inside.

Mason broke open a cake while Della Street poured tea.

"What's yours?" Della asked.

Mason abruptly folded the fortune and started to put it into his side pocket. Della Street laughed. "I caught you that time," she said. "You haven't even read it yet."

Mason grinned, unfolded the slip of rice paper, read the printed message, then passed it across to Della Street. The message read: To reach your goal, remember that courage is the only antidote for danger.

"Well," Mason said, "I guess we had better telephone Drake's office and see if they have uncovered anything."

"Chief, somehow I – do you feel that there is anything to these fortunes?"

Mason laughed. "Of course not, Della. They have them printed by the hundred. They are inserted in the cakes and the cakes are baked so that when you break the cake the fortune is inside of it. I don't know how many different fortunes there are. Probably not over a hundred or so."

"Have you ever received a duplicate in any of the cakes you have eaten?"

"Come to think of it," Mason said, "I don't know that I have. I haven't given it a great deal of thought."

"Do you believe in Fate?"

Mason said, "The Chinese do to this extent. They will put a hundred different messages in a hundred different fortune cakes. They feel that the one you pick out was really intended for you. That's the way most of their fortune-telling works. Sometimes you shake fortune sticks in a bowl until one drops out."

She said, "I have a feeling that your fortune has a really personal message to you."

Mason laughed. "What you are really trying to say, Della, is that you hope the fortune you picked out has a personal message to you.

Her face became a fiery red.

(And then…)

Mason went out to the outer office, plugged in the telephone line, and, as he did so, took from his pocket the folded piece of rice paper from the fortune cake which had been delivered to him by the Chinese together with Della Street's coin purse.

On the paper appeared in fine print:

If you marry him you will be very happy and present him with a man child who will be very much like his father.

Mason hesitated for a moment, then, opening his wallet, pushed the folded piece of rice paper far down into a corner.

(Above text is from The Case of the Grinning Gorilla by Erle Stanly Gardner)

A few years later…

Perry Mason, standing on the small balcony of his second story bedroom in the country cabin, gazed across the moonlit lake, the brightness of the moon's reflection in the water turning his eyes black. The cool wind brushed across the bare skin of his wide chest, lightly lifting the light cotton of his pajama bottoms, the tip of his cigarette glowing in the darkness as he inhaled.

Della Street stood in the frame of the French doors, watching the man she loved grip the railing of the terrace, his mind obviously far away. She thought she knew where. The time they'd spent with Perry's cousin and her four delightful children had definitely put her in a pondering frame of mind. When Linda had called out of the blue needing legal advice Perry had invited her to join them at the cabin for a few days. Unsure about entertaining four children between the ages of 2 and 8, Della had been somewhat nervous, but both Perry and Della had thoroughly enjoyed spending long days with the children while Linda worked through her difficulties. Since their departure the previous afternoon the quietness of the cabin and the emptiness she felt had been preying on her. Finally, after an hour long bath, she knew what she wanted. But now she had to find out if she and her lover were on the same page.

Della saw the subtle movement in his shoulders as she stepped onto the terrace, dropping in relaxation as he sensed her presence. She stepped closer as he punched out his cigarette against the rail and turned.

"Oh, sweetheart…" he breathed, staring at the vision that was his lover. Blue silk encased her body like a glove, breast to mid-thigh, with a deep décolletage to draw his eyes to one of his favorite parts of her body. Her skin gleamed alabaster in the moonlight against the dark palate of midnight silk. He smiled invitingly, his eyes smoldering with good old-fashioned lust.

Della took a deep breath as she took a step forward. Perry then took a step, the couple alternating until they stood less than a foot apart. Her face tilted up to stare into his looking down, a sweet smile gracing her perfect lips.

"I've been thinking… I have something I want to give you. I'm not trying… I hope…"

"Baby," he soothed, lifting a palm to cup her cheek, "just tell me."

Della nodded, his touch giving her confidence. Her left hand lifted his free arm up as she drew her right hand from where she had been holding it behind her back. She pressed the small plastic case she was holding into his palm. She continued to stare into her lover's eyes as she did so.

Finally Perry could deny himself no longer and he closed the inches between their mouths to taste her lips. Only after that kiss, and several more, was done did he investigate what Della had pressed in his hand. Long fingers, deft and sure, flipped the lid back and looked at the contents. He contemplated the device for long moments before flipping the lid shut, his eyes closing as he took a deep slow breath.

Waiting for a reaction that didn't seem to be forthcoming, Della's anxiety grew. "I'm not trying to force you into anything you don't want." She quickly assured him. "I just… the way you were with the kids … having them around… it made me realize that… you'd make a fantastic father… You deserve that… Well… I have always been the one to say no to marriage and all its trimmings in the past… so I just wanted you to know that if you ever decide that you would like… then I'm ready too… If you want… well… with me…"

Still Perry said nothing. Eyes remaining closed, he tossed the box away. He dropped slowly to his knees, his hands sliding down to rest at Della's waist. Wrists together in the center just below her navel with those long fingers splayed out wide, he leaned forward and placed the softest of kisses on her silk covered stomach before resting his forehead there. His fingers tightened almost imperceptibly and Della's fear fled as she realized that there were tears on Perry's cheeks, that he was embracing her womb, the future home of the child that she had just offered to him… to them both… The child that he now knew he wanted… with her.

Time seemed to stand still as they stayed locked together like this, Perry clinging to Della's abdomen while one of her hands brushed away the dampness on his cheeks and the other caressed his luxurious hair.

Eventually Perry rose to his feet and tenderly cupped her cheeks in his palms. "Are you absolutely sure, Della?" Even knowing that she wouldn't have made the offer unless she was, he still had to ask. "There would be changes…"

"Mmm…" Della chuckled. "A lot of them. But I believe that we can manage. Together, my love, we can do anything. But you have to promise me that you will be open-minded… that somehow we can still find a way to continue working together."

Perry grinned ruefully. "I guess we could always turn the storage room into a nursery…"

"See? That's a very creative idea."

"I was kidding…" Perry trailed off, sensing that perhaps Della wasn't. "Somehow, sweetheart… we'll work it out."

"We don't have to start trying this minute. We can take some time to consider things if you want. I can still put the diaphragm in."

"No, you can't…" With that Perry bent and scooped up the plastic box, his arm arcing back and with a pitch that a major league baseball player would be envious of, hurled it over the railing and into the darkness. Seconds later it could be heard hitting the water.

"Come on, Miss Street!" Della yelped as Perry bent and scooped, throwing her over his shoulder. "Let's go make a baby!"

He crossed the few steps to the bed in the wink of an eye and bent to lower her gently onto the mattress, then crawled over her. "A beautiful little baby… A man child who will be very much like his father."

Della's eyes widened as her fist came up to pummel his shoulder. "Perry Mason! You told me the fortune wasn't in my purse!"

"It wasn't... by then. I had already taken it out. I put it away for safe keeping… just until we were ready…"

She continued to glare at him but he could see the gleam threatening to peek through her lovely eyes as his hands stroked in supplication. "Besides, Baby, I think I would like a little girl first… with brown curls and green eyes and Cupid's bow lips…"

"Just what I need… another female for me to have to compete with for your affections?" The smothered smile broke through as Della wrapped her arms around Perry's torso.

"You, Miss Street, shall ALWAYS be the recipient of the largest portion of my affections." Perry settled down on top of Della, wrapping her in his long arms to physically demonstrate.

PDPDPDPDPDPD

The powerful engine of the late model corvette purred as the car sped around the curve and whipped up in front of the secluded cabin. Paul Drake unfolded his long frame from the tiny space and briefly wondered again why he didn't get a car he could actually fit comfortably in. In fact, the only person he'd seen who really fit well into the miniscule driving space was Della, but with the way that woman drove he was never letting her behind the wheel of his vehicle again. 'Pity they don't let women drive in the Indy 500,' he thought as he stepped on his discarded cigarette butt and lit another. 'She'd be a natural.'

Paul headed toward the steps into the house then turning to stare out over the dark waters as he stood on the porch to enjoy his last smoke of the day. Peering out over the moonlit lake he began to pick up a strange humming sound. The detective in him was curious and his eyes scanned the perimeter for what sort of animal could be making it. Not a bird, he decided. Maybe some sort of cat…

The sound was getting louder now… a sort of mewling punctuated with gasps. Now Paul was really bugged. Was there someone out there? What if someone had found out about Perry Mason, the famous attorney's 'secret hideaway'? He thought about waking his host up to help him search, instinctively glancing behind and up toward the upstairs balcony. The double doors to Perry's bedroom stood open.

'Must have wanted some fresh air. Wonder if he hears that noise?'

Paul started to call out but in the very instant before sound left his lips the noises became distinct and distinctly feminine.

"ohyes,god… please…please…yesyesyes… oh Perry!"

Rolling his eyes, Paul practically ran back to his car, the loud cries of the woman now joined by the deep bellow of the man ringing in his ears.

'I wonder if that red head with the long legs is still at the bar,' he thought as he roared away.


	2. Chapter 2

Wrapped in the warm cocoon of Perry's body, back to chest, legs tangled, his strong arms holding her close, Della sighed contentedly as she felt her lover's lips in her hair. She ran her hand down his arm to where his hand was once again splayed over her womb.

"Perry… you do realize this isn't a sure thing? My age…" She turned her head back toward him.

His kiss cut off her words. He held her lips, kissing her until they were both breathless and she was squirming against him before stopping. "If it doesn't… well think of all the fun we'll have trying. Besides, I'm not exactly a spring chicken either."

Della couldn't help chuckling. "It's different with men. I just don't want you to be disappointed if I can't…"

"What about you, Della? IF it doesn't happen will you be okay?"

He felt her nod against his chin but saw the moonlight glint off the dampness running down her cheek. "Della?" Long masculine fingers ever so gently brushed the tears away.

"I'm thirty-five, Perry. Realistically my chances are decreasing rapidly. If I can't give you a son… well, you could…"

Finally Perry realized what she was hinting at. "No… I couldn't. It's you and me, Della… forever. Yes, I am at the point in my life, in my career, where I would love to have children… but only if you are their mother. It doesn't matter if we conceive them or adopt them… but it only works with you and me together."

Shifting them both he rolled to his side and pulled Della onto her back so he could see her eyes. "You and me, Baby." It was a statement but his eyebrows were arched in question.

She smiled, that perfect little smile reserved only for him, as she lifted a hand to his face. "You and me, Baby. I love you, Perry Mason."

"I love you, Della Street." With that proclamation he proceeded to once again show her just how much.

Outside Paul Drake proceeded to once again climb back into his car, praying that the little hotel around the bend still had an opening.

PDPDPDPDPDPD

Perry struggled to keep his chuckle silent as he stood beside the bed watching his girl sleep, exhausted by the exertions of the night. The rising sun had made its way through the open doors and slowly across the floor, finally approaching the bed and its still unconscious occupant.

Della's nose crinkled against the warmth, a muted protest rising to her lips as her delicate hand flicked at the offending light then dropped down over her eyes. She snuggled deeper into the covers, pulling the sheet up and over her face.

Giving in to impulse, Perry dropped to his knees beside the bed, licking his lips as he stared at the well turned calf and delicate foot sticking out beneath the covers. He smiled. He leaned forward. Balancing so that he didn't touch the mattress his head bent. The tip of his tongue touched milky skin which still had a taste of salt. Up he traveled, slowly but with steady pressure, from just above her heel to the back of her knee.

She moaned.

He repeated the pattern.

She squirmed as a pining sigh escaped.

Once more he moved, this time pushing the sheet away and continuing his journey along the back of her thigh.

"Perry… oh, Perry," Her voice whispered his name longingly.

He climbed into the bed behind her as he continued, over the curved perfection of her bottom, lower back and up her spine as his hands began to wonder. By the time he reached her neck, now using his full mouth in his caresses, she was fully awake and writhing against him.

"Good morning, Baby. I've got breakfast ready," he whispered in a voice that dripped sensuality. "Hungry?"

"Ravenous!" Before Perry realized what was happening her arms had snaked back, one high, one low, and held him as she melted back into him.

PDPDPDPDPDPD

"Feel free to wake me up like that more often, Honey… Hon… Perry?" Della emerged from the bathroom door in a cloud of steam, her body wrapped in a blue silk robe and her head covered as she vigorously towel dried her damp curls. Not receiving a response she tugged one side away from her eye as she continued to rub.

Their bedroom was empty.

"Now where did he go?" she mused as she tossed the towel back into the bath and ran her fingers through her tousled hair.

"M'lady…"

The deep robust voice sent a shiver up her spine and she turned slowly toward the sound, eyes closed and a contented smile on her face.

"Good sir." She opened her eyes to see Perry, clad only in lightweight pajama bottoms, leaning against the frame of the French doors to the balcony.

"Your breakfast awaits." Perry bowed slightly at the waist and swept his left arm out.

"Wonderful," Della purred as she moved forward. "Now I really am ravenous!" Pausing as she came even with him, one brightly painted fingernail trailed slowly up his bare chest.

"Flirt!" Perry pulled her to him and kissed her hard, moving them both onto the terrace as he did so. When he released her she gasped.

"When did you…?" Surprise was written all over her features. The porch was covered with several vases of wildflowers surrounding the small but elegantly set table that held covered plates.

"I have my ways, Miss Street, I have my ways…" He grinned as he led her to her chair and poured her coffee.

The morning sun sparkled on the lake, warming the cool air just enough to make the location perfect. Quiet conversation ranged from closing points on their last case to amusing moments shared over the last few days with Perry's young cousins. Perry replenished Della's plate and his own, enjoying this display of his girl's more than healthy appetite.

"I wonder what happened to our wandering boy," Della observed as she scanned the front of the cabin for Paul's sporty convertible.

"Umm…" Perry reluctantly tore his eyes away from the delicious sight of Della's chest, bare skin peeking through the rather large gap in the neckline of her robe. "Umm… Paul? He probably found some gorgeous blonde down at the lodge." He ended with a sigh of disappointment as Della gave him a reproving look while she tugged the edges of her robe back together and tightened the sash.

Perry just shrugged his shoulders and waggled his eyebrow at her. "I'm a man, what do you expect?"

Della patted her napkin delicately to her lips then wadded it up into a ball and threw it at her lover.

"So what's on the agenda today, Chief? Do you…" her mouth twisted a bit ruefully, "want to go diving?"

"Why would I want…?" He trailed off as he realized what she was asking in her round about way. "No, Della. There is nothing in that lake that I want to retrieve… absolutely nothing." He was rewarded with a gentle smile.

"I just thought… You've had some time to think about it… sleep on it…"

Perry shot her a devilish grin and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"BEHAVE YOURSELF!" She demanded through her chuckles.

"You are the one who said it, my dear. How can I help it that I thoroughly enjoyed sleeping on… IT… Thoroughly…"

"Me too," she whispered, her cheeks pinking up. But as her face quickly regained its serious posture Perry realized that she was determined to have this conversation. He reached across the table and took her hands. "Della… my girl… I love you. You are all I ever want. For us to have a child would just be… the icing on the cake. My mind didn't change with the rising of the sun if that is what you were thinking. Honestly… I've been having thoughts on the subject already… "

"A baby will change our lives tremendously. A baby needs a lot of love and attention. I know that we can get help… but I can't turn over complete care of my child to someone else. And I…" She dropped her head but not before Perry saw small white teeth biting into her bottom lip.

"I would never expect you to do that, Baby. If we are blessed enough to bring a baby into this world, to make another precious little human being… then it is OUR responsibility to raise that baby into a productive adult… together." His fingers stroked her palms. "I don't intend to be an absentee father, Della."

He saw relief flood her beautiful hazel eyes as her head lifted. "But your work…"

"OUR work will still be there. Money isn't a huge issue. We just take the cases that interest us. I'm not saying that we will be home for dinner every single night or we won't ever have to travel… but that can all be worked out. We'll close the office an extra day every week. Mae can travel with us… Hell, Mae can live with us."

"She will be thrilled… if…" Della agreed.

"THAT is the understatement of the century!" Perry laughed. "She might finally forgive me for corrupting her niece."

"Aunt Mae adores you, Perry. I know she would help us out… but… What about… the public? Your clients…"

Perry's lips thinned as he stood up and pulled Della to her feet as well. "Are you worried about safety?"

"No… yes… a bit maybe. You do tend to make a certain unsavory sort angry." There was truth in Della's words, he knew, but she delivered them with a gentle good humor that let him know it was a concern but not a deal breaker.

"I will always do everything in my power to protect you… to protect our children. I would die for you, Della."

She turned away from him, walking to the railing overlooking the lake, so he wouldn't see her brush the dampness from her cheeks. "I know that, Perry. I feel the same…"

He laughed to lighten the mood. "Well aren't we the two most cheerful people this morning!" He slid in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She returned his laughter. "Wait a minute! You said children… plural… and last night you talked about a boy AND a girl… How many are you thinking, Mr. Mason?" Her right hand propped on her hip as her brows arched, she stared back over her shoulder at Perry.

"Oh, I don't know…" Perry pressed his body fully against Della's back, arms tightening as his chin fell into her curls. "Six… seven…"

"SEVEN! What did you put in that coffee? Besides, where would we put them all?" Della tilted her head back again, hazel eyes gleaming mischievously at him.

Perry shifted from one foot to the other and back slowly as he pretended to ponder her question. "We'll buy a big house… an estate… out in the country. Horses and a swimming pool… a dog or two… and our own herd of little Masons!"

"For that many 'ponies', you'd better be finding more than one mare to breed, stallion."

"Nope… this stallion only has eyes for you." His lips swooped down, capturing hers deftly in a kiss that left absolutely no doubt how he felt about her.

"You say the sweetest things." Della smiled breathlessly at him when he released her.

"There is one more thing that has to be said this morning." Della felt the movement of his right arm shifting and saw his chin tilt, urging her to look down. Her eyes followed his and she gasped.

His right hand was open and in the palm sat a small black velvet box, lid tilted back. The sun glinted on the exquisitely cut diamond solitaire resting inside.

"Marry me, Della."

"Perry…" She whispered. "I…"

"The fortune said if you married me you would be very happy…"

Della continued to stare silently at the ring.

"Surely you didn't think we'd have a baby out of wedlock?" Perry's disappointment came through even though he tried to hide it.

"No, of course not… we have some time, Perry. You don't have to do this if I don't get pregnant…"

"Dammit, Della!" He released her, his free hand rising to cover his mouth. "I LOVE you, woman! Do you realize that you might already be pregnant? After last night… well… Marrying you isn't contingent on a baby for me. Hell, as far as I'm concerned we are already married in every way except the legal one. But if there is a baby I don't want it to have to grow up with rumors and snide comments…

"Perry…" Della tried to interrupt but he was in 'courtroom' mode and would not be silenced. She waited a few moments then tried again… still no luck. So she changed her tactics. Grabbing his upper arms to hold him still in front of her, she popped the loose knot on her robe so that is swung open, revealing her naked body beneath.

That got his attention in spades.

"You are trying to distract me… but it isn't going to work." Della would have been more convinced had his eyes been pinned to any part of her body above her neckline. "I am going to say what I have to say and you are going to listen…" The fingers in his free hand were flexing as he fought against the urge to touch her. "...to every single argument… and then you are going to say…"

"Yes."

"… That you will marry me and we are going to…" His brow furrowed. "Yes… Yes What?"

Della lifted her left hand and waggled her third finger at her confused lover. "My answer is yes, Perry. I will marry you. Anytime, anywhere, any…"

Her words faltered as her fiancée grabbed her tightly around the waist, lifted her into the air and swung her round and round all the while whooping with joy.

The squeal of brakes from Paul's sports car brought an equally loud noise from Della as she tried to stop Perry's swinging motion and close her robe at the same time. Her cheeks were pink as she stared down at their friend from behind Perry's back. Perry would have shouted out their news but he was cut off by Paul

"Don't you two ever stop?" Disgust tinged with envy showed on the big detective's face as he gunned the engine and took off down the road in a cloud of dust, the happy couple dissolving into laughter behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long to post... Real life...

"I can't believe that it's time to head home." Paul sighed and leaned back in his chair, his belly full of the steak dinner that Perry and Della had prepared. "I am sure gonna miss the gorgeous Janine."

"And which one was Janine?" Della questioned as she removed the empty plate from in front of the detective. "The tall shapely blonde visiting the Adrians?"

"Uh uh. Janine was the tall lean brunette, the one that looked great… on skis…" Perry offered as he placed a huge plate of homemade strawberry shortcake in front of Paul.

"You're both wrong. Janine is the statuesque red head with legs for days that I met at the bar last night while you two were… otherwise occupied." Paul couldn't resist the little dig if only to see the blush that flamed across Della's cheeks.

Perry picked up more empty dishes and followed Della back to the kitchen. Paul lolled in his chair, seemingly disinterested in anything other than his dessert, but all of his instincts were firing. All day there had been… something… in the air. Even though he was aware of the intimate nature of his friend's relationship he seldom saw evidence of it. But since last night… Perry couldn't keep his hands off of Della… oh, nothing obvious… but he couldn't go more than a few minutes without touching her hand or rubbing her back… and the shy smiles Della kept firing at the lawyer… almost secretive. Oh no… something was definitely brewing and Paul Drake, private eye, was determined to discover what it was.

"You know we're driving him crazy," Perry murmured to Della as they deposited dirty dishes in the sink, their backs to the dining table.

"And you're loving every minute of it," Della responded, cutting her beautiful eyes at him. She pursed her lips and winked, causing the dishes in his hand to fall into the sink with a loud clatter. Her hand flew to her chest, seemingly in surprise, but Perry watched as her fingers found and caressed the diamond ring suspended from her necklace beneath her blouse.

"Everything okay in there?" Paul called out. "I hope that wasn't the dessert!" They turned to find him holding out his empty plate, a hopeful grin on his face.

PDPDPDPDPDPD

"I think that is what I miss the most in the city," Perry waved his hand toward the inky black sky, bright with shimmering stars. "The stars out here are almost as beautiful as they are from the desert."

"Mmm… but the way they reflect on the water… you can't see that in the desert," Della replied. The couple cuddled together on the glide rocker on the porch of the cabin, overlooking the placid lake. Della was, for all intents and purposes, sitting in Perry's lap, snuggled into his shoulder with her legs pulled sideways over his. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist. Paul lounged in one of the large rockers, slumped sideways in his usual posture.

"True… but the way they reflect in your eyes…"

Della's breath caught and she lifted her head to kiss her fiancé passionately.

"Knock it off, you two! The hotel is all booked up tonight!" Paul chucked a peanut at the embracing couple. They separated, Perry scowling at the detective. Paul chuckled. "We'll be back in L.A. tomorrow night and you two can toddle off to which ever love nest you choose and I don't have to be witness to all this mushy lovey-doveyness anymore."

"Actually, Paul…" Della started, then did a double take with eyebrows raised at her still glaring living cushion. "Stop that!" She whispered. "We need his help."

Paul laughed even harder as the beautiful woman worked her magic on her grumpy boss. "Oh come on, Perry. Admit it. I thought we were going to do some fishing but we barely wet a hook all week. You've been… preoccupied."

"We couldn't ignore Linda and the children, Paul," Della offered gently.

"Besides, I didn't notice that you were sitting around dying of boredom. There were at least… three different women you… connected with?" Perry's scowl had softened under Della's gentle ministrations.

"Five… but who's counting…" Paul retorted. "So… what do you want me to do?"

"We were hoping that maybe… tomorrow morning could you drive down to Bolero Beach and pick up Aunt Mae and bring her back here?"

"I thought we were heading back to Los Angeles tomorrow afternoon?"

"Slight change of plans," Perry interjected. "You bring Mae back tomorrow afternoon and then Sunday you take her home. Della and I are… well, we won't be back in the office for another week or so."

"Bolero… that's a long trip, but sure… But what's the point in bringing Mae up for just a day?" Paul noticed Della fumbling around on Perry's lap but didn't pay any attention until she extended her left hand.

"She'd kill us if she missed the wedding but Perry doesn't want either of you along for the honeymoon." Della offered sweetly.

Paul's eyes bugged out of their sockets as he stared at the engagement ring Della so proudly displayed. Della giggled as she turned to kiss a beaming Perry, both of them ecstatic at keeping their secret from their friend all day.

"Well…" Paul finally drawled as he leaned back in his seat again. "It's about damn time!"

PDPDPDPDPD

"Make sure you get those groceries in, pronto!" Mae yelled after Paul's departing figure as she lifted one of her suitcases onto one of the twin beds in Della's 'official' room. "So…"she paused stared at Della who was sitting on the other bed, "He finally proposed."

"Aunt Mae… I told you… The time just wasn't right…"

"And it is now? What changed?" Mae surveyed Della with a critical eye. She jerked her chin at her niece's abdomen with a raised eyebrow. "This is awful quick…"

Della blushed as her left hand involuntarily fell protectively over her stomach. "No, Mae. To my knowledge I am not pregnant. It's just… Perry's cousin Linda joined us up here for a few days this week… quite unexpected and with her four children. They were so delightful… and Perry was so good with them… Don't you think he'd be a wonderful father? "

"So it is about babies… but Della… you're no spring chicken…"

Della shook her head. "It's about babies in that we aren't going to do anything to prevent them anymore… but it's mostly about the two of us… about a life commitment… a legal commitment to go along with the one we've already made in our hearts." Della shrugged her shoulders. "I thought I had a revelation about us… but he was ready too. He'd already planned it out, even down to arguing his case. He had the ring with him, Mae."

"Then why so fast? A quickie wedding in a remote location after a two day engagement? Your parents will be disappointed." Mae's gaze continued to move critically over Della's slim figure.

Della's gleaming eyes clouded for just a moment. "I know… Perry knows. But while it isn't exactly a secret, we don't intend to advertise the fact that we are married. Especially if… well, if there isn't any need to. And if the need does arise… we are counting on them being so excited at the thought of a grandchild that they forget about the other. I thought you would be happy for us…"

Mae stood and turned from where she had been pulling things out of her suitcase. "Della girl… I AM happy for you… happier than you will ever know. I just wanted to make sure you two were headed into this for the right reasons."

"We are getting married because we want to… Not because we have to."

Mae Kirby nodded, tears threatening as she was overwhelmed by the happiness and sincerity that Della exuded. She stared at the beautiful woman sitting in front of her, the niece that was more like her own child. "Come look… After you called I gathered together a few things for you…"


	4. Chapter 4

PDPDPDPDPD

The dawn chorus sang loud and clear, a cacophony of welcome for the miniscule streak of orange that was just touching the horizon beyond the lake. The groom paced nervously, pausing each time he passed the wall mirror to adjust his tie or smooth back his hair. He knew that their time window was limited since the sky had begun to lighten in the distance but so far he hadn't heard more than a giggle from his bride this morning, and when he'd tried to sneak into the bedroom she was sharing with Mae, the older woman had quickly and forcefully removed him.

"Hold on to your britches!" Mae had told him laughingly. "You'll see her in front of the minister in just a little while. Now GO!" She ordered when she saw rebellion brewing in her future nephew-in-law's face.

As Perry turned to go he saw movement beneath the sheet and heard the muffled laugh coming from beneath it. His bride was enjoying his predicament he noted. Retribution would be forthcoming.

"The minister is here." Perry breathed a sigh of relief at Paul's pronouncement, issued as the best man came through the front door. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Della's not…"

"Della's not what?" came her husky voice.

Perry whirled around to see his bride standing at the foot of the staircase, Mae perched on the step behind her. His breath caught in his chest, his heart pounding wildly as he stared, mouth agape, at his bride… the woman he had been waiting to fill that position for almost a decade.

Della wore a white tea length dress with cap sleeves, the silky fabric shot through with light silver threads. A shawl of matching material was draped around her shoulders and over her arms. White silk pumps with incredibly high heels encased her feet. But the most beautiful thing she wore was her smile.

His breath left his body slowly, relief flooding through him. He finally admitted to himself that he had been a little worried about Della changing her mind. But looking at her now, he knew with certainty that in just a very few moments they would be pledged to each other forever.

He moved toward Della as she headed to meet him halfway, hands held out. "You look… amazing, Baby."

If possible, Della's smile grew even brighter. "So do you, my love." She moved a step closer as she lifted her hands to straighten his tie. "Very handsome. As for this," she gestured at her garb, "Aunt Mae went out and did some shopping after we called her."

"Thank you, Mae," Perry acknowledged but his gaze never left Della's. "So, Miss Street… are you ready to become Mrs. Mason?"

"Sun's arisin', folks. Move it!" Paul Drake stood at the open door waving them out.

PDPDPDPDPD

Perry held Della's elbow firmly, afraid that the uneven tread of the pier in combination with the impossibly high heels on her feet and the darkness surrounding them would upset her graceful stride. They were several steps onto the dock when both of them stopped, the light of several dozen candles lining the railing mingling with the first faint rays of sun on the horizon to guide their way catching their attention. Della turned her head to thank her fiancé for the surprise but instead found a look of delighted puzzlement on his face. Sensing her fascination he turned to gaze at her in the candlelight while giving her a short shake of his head.

They turned in sync to stare at the couple walking behind them, Paul providing Aunt Mae with the same gentlemanly guidance. The smiles on the faces of the best man and matron of honor answered the unspoken question. But when Della would have moved to hug her aunt, Mae flicked her hand forward.

The minister waited at the end of the pier as the happy couple moved toward him. Vows were repeated fervently, with love. Hands were only released to slide the golden bands they had picked out together the previous day onto the prescribed fingers. As Della's band slid home, Perry lifted her hand to his lips and kissed both the ring and the finger, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Finally," he whispered so quietly that Della heard the word not with her ears but with her heart.

"Forever," she replied in the same manner.

Then the minister spoke those words, the pronouncement that joined their lives together officially… legally… Perry lifted his fingers to gently cradle Della's face and as he tenderly kissed his wife for the very first time, a brilliant yellow and orange sun broke free of the horizon, shedding its light over the couple as a new day dawned.

PDPDPDPDPD

Chilled champagne, fruit and decadent pastries awaited the bridal party back on the cabin veranda. Paul offered one toast after another while Mae donned an apron and quickly whipped up omelets for everyone. The pastor smiled indulgently as he sipped his drink and ate pastry after pastry.

But the bride and groom? They only had eyes for each other. Paul's toasted registered dimly and they laughed in all the appropriate places but their gazes never left each other… their hands were locked together, Perry's thumb constantly rubbing over the wedding band on Della's finger.

Breakfast was enjoyed and the pastor thanked profusely and sent on his way as the sun continued to climb higher and higher.

"So where are you two headed now?" Paul asked as he emptied the second champagne bottle into Della's glass.

Perry smiled enigmatically and shook his head. "I'm not telling. We get a week with NO disturbances."

Paul turned to Della, a cajoling smile on his face. "Come on, beautiful. What if something really exciting comes up? The case to end all cases? "

"Sorry, Paul. He hasn't even told me." Della lifted her glass to her smirking lips, then grimaced in surprise. "MAE!"

"What's wrong baby?" Perry jumped up as Della slammed her glass to the table, her gaze finally deflected from her husband's to glare menacingly at her aunt. He watched inquiringly as Mae huffed then replaced Della's glass with the one she had just swapped. Della sipped cautiously then nodded approvingly.

"Umm…" Perry prompted, his free hand gesturing back and forth between the two women.

"She switched my champagne with ginger ale," Della rolled her eyes. "She doesn't quite believe that I'm not… that… that we didn't HAVE to get married."

Any reply that Perry or Mae might have made was lost as champagne came spurting out of Paul Drake's nose.

PDPDPDPDPD

"So, husband… where are we headed?" Della questioned her husband as he expertly pulled away from the cabin. She smiled and waved at Mae and Paul one last time as they receded into the distance.

"Paradise, my love… paradise!" He beamed at his bride, his happiness bubbling over in his expression and his demeanor.

"Does paradise have a specific location?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"Who are you kidding, Baby? You love surprises."

"Some surprises... but not about my honeymoon. Who knows if I'm even packed appropriately?"

"Clothes are low on the list of things you will need on this honeymoon, Mrs. Mason. We are trying to make a baby, remember?"

Della didn't answer and when Perry turned to see why he saw that she was still smiling but that her smile was troubled. Even though they had barely been on the road for five minutes he whipped the car into a picnic area overlooking the lake and killed the motor.

"Are you having second thoughts, Della?"

"No... Absolutely not." Della's tone was emphatic

"Then what's wrong?"

"Mae told me that I wasn't a spring chicken any more. I know that our odds aren't as good as they once were. But... I guess it just finally hit me... What if I do get pregnant? I'll be in my fifties when our child graduates from high school. And if we have more than one... What about grandchildren, Perry? Will we be too old to enjoy them?"

Perry wanted to laugh but he knew that Della definitely would not appreciate his amusement in the situation. Instead he opened the car door and exited then moved to Della's side and pulled her out too. Taking her hand he tugged her after him, down to the edge of the crystal clear water.

When they reached the shore he turned her to him and wrapped her in his arms.

"Today is the happiest day of my life... not because of the possibility of a baby... but because the woman I have loved for over a decade finally became my wife. I don't think any day in the future could ever top that. What's lying out there at the bottom of that lake just represents the beginning of our possibilities, Della. You and me... we are fabulous together. Married, we are going to be even more fabulous. This is what I want. If a baby comes along then... that's just the whipped cream on top of the cake. But that cake is still delicious without the whipped cream.

"As for grandchildren... you are getting a little ahead of yourself. My granddad was in his forties when my father was born but he was still the best granddad a little boy could ever wish for. So stop over analyzing this and concentrate on you and me."

Della's eyes were shining at him. "You really mean that, don't you, Perry Mason?"

"With all my heart, Della Mason." He kissed her tenderly. "But if you keep denying me your bed as you did last night..."

"If I had spent last night with you there would be no chance for a baby and you know that. Aunt Mae would have... emasculated you at the mere suggestion that we share a room with her present in our unmarried state."

"So... if she arrived home tonight and found us making passionate love on her living room sofa she would be okay with that?"

"Perry Mason!" Della swatted her husband's chest. "We are NOT honeymooning in Bolero Beach!"

"No," he agreed. "But it would serve her right after she kept us apart last night. How does she expect us to make babies with no exposure?"

"She knows I've already been... exposed. If we do have a baby one day less than nine months from now your... little Perry... might still be in danger." Della punctuated her words with a cupped and caressing hand.

Perry's breath blew out hard. "Baby, unless you want to consummate our marriage right here by the main drag on the hood of the car, I suggest we get back on the road. Besides, we have a... transportation to catch."

Della agreed, smug in her conviction that Perry would spill his secret within five minutes once he was distracted by driving. But before she moved away from Perry she ran her arms up and around his neck, eyes glistening.

"We really did it... We got married."

"That we did, Mrs. Mason," Perry affirmed. "That we did. You are now Mrs. Perry Mason."

"Mrs. Perry Mason... I really like the sound of that." Della's eyes were beaming. "I don't know why I didn't say yes sooner."

"No regrets, Baby. Now is our time." Then Perry Mason kissed his wife over and over until roadside exposure was once again a very real possibility.

"GEEZ, YOU TWO!" A familiar drawl rang through the air and the couple broke apart just in time to see the back end of Paul's corvette roar away.

Laughter rumbled deep in Perry's chest as Della slid into the driver's side door. Once Perry had joined her she cuddled up to her husband's side, one hand resting casually on his thigh.

"It won't work." Perry knew his girl well.

Laughing, Della laid her head on her husband's shoulder. "Well... a girl has to try. We are trying to make a man child who looks like you, after all."

Perry joined in, finding her mirth contagious. "And we will be very happy, Della, just like the fortune said."

"Forever, my love."

~fin~


End file.
